NG SMILE (KyuSung Ver)
by manimoo
Summary: Yesung yang memiliki senyum menyeramkan bertekad untuk berubah dengan bantuan si ketua klub fotografi, Cho Kyuhyun (FF remake dari komik dengan judul NG SMILE karya Morie Mako.)


NG SMILE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and others.

Summary: Yesung yang memiliki senyum menyeramkan bertekad untuk berubah dengan bantuan si ketua klub fotografi, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Morie Mako. Cast bukan milik saya.

Warning: BL, Typos.

A/N: Ini adalah FF remake dari komik dengan judul NG SMILE karya Morie Mako.

Happy Reading^^

Seorang guru tampak berjalan kearah kelas 2-2 sambil diikuti seorang namja yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana kelas yang semula gaduh menjadi tenang ketika sang guru dan seorang murid namja yang mengikutinya memasuki kelas "Semuanya, hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru" teriak Tiffany, wali kelas 2-2 dengan semangat. kini suasana kelas sedikit gaduh karena gumaman murid-murid yang penasaran dengan teman baru mereka.

"Kim Yesung perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Tiffany dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-annyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Yesung imnida" ucap Yesung masih sambil menundukkan kepala, terlihat sekali kalau dia seorang yang pemalu.

"Bangapseumnida" tambah yesung sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Tak lupa Yesung juga menambahkan sebuah senyuman diakhir perkenalannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, terlihat sekali jika teman-teman barunya itu sedikit ngeri dengan senyuman Yesung.

'Aish, senyumanku membuat kesan pertama yang sangat buruk. Aku harus berusaha mengubah imageku' tekad Yesung dalam hati.

"Baiklah Yesung-sshi, kau boleh duduk dibangku yang kosong" suruh Tiffany lagi dengan senyuman yang agak kikuk. Sepertinya guru muda itu juga merasakan aura mnyeramkan dari senyuman seorang Kim Yesung.

Dengan menundukkan kepala, Yesung berjalan kearah bangku kosong disamping seorang namja berperawakan mungil.

"Annyeong Yesung-sshi. Namaku Kim Ryeowook, kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook" Sapa namja mungil itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Annyeong Ryeowook-ssi", Yesung terdiam sebentar.

'Tuhan, semoga senyumku kali ini tidak buruk' do'a Yesung dalam hati.

Setelah itu Yesung mencoba tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum canggung dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung. Sepertinya usahamu kali ini gagal Yesung-ssi. 'Sial' Rutuk Yesung dalam hati

_KyuSung_

Yesung POV

Jam istirahat kali ini akan kugunakan untuk memberikan kesan bersahabat pada teman-teman baruku. Aku tak mau hanya karena senyum mengerikan ini aku jadi tak punya teman.

Aku melihat Ryeowook dan temannya yang kutahu bernama Eunhyuk tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Kucoba untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ryeowook-ssi" panggilku ketika aku berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Ada apa Yesung-ssi?" Tanya Ryeowook padaku, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Seaneh itukah aku?.

"A-apa di-di se.." kenapa aku susah bicara, aishhh, betapa malangnya nasibku memiliki senyum mengerikan dan sifat pemalu berlebih.

"Maaf Yesung-ssi, kami buru-buru" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, buru-buru Eunhyuk pergi sambil menyeret Ryeowook. Ck. Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya diekolah ini memelihara kelinci apa tidak.

Hahh... Lagi lagi aku gagal. Baiklah, daripada bersedih lebih baik aku makan bekal buatan eomma saja.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah taman belakang sekolah. Mungkin disana ada tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bekal. Dan kuputuskan untuk makan dibawah pohon maple yang terlihat menyejukkan.

Selesai makan aku berniat kembali kekelas, namun langkahku terhenti karena melihat sebuah kandang kelinci. Segera saja aku masuk kedalam kandang.

"Wahh.. kelincinya banyak" ucapku takjub.

Kucoba mendekati mereka. Namun aku terkejut ketika melihat seekor kelinci yang kakinya terluka. Langsung saja aku mendekati kelinci tersebut dan mencoba menggendongnya. Ketika kugendong kelinci yang ternyata bernama uchan itu terus berontak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menutupi lukamu dengan sapu tangan" seakan mengerti dengan ucapanku uchan tak berontak, itu memudahkaknku untuk menutup lukanya.

"Cha.. selesai" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kelinci itu hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu, kyeopta.

"Wahh ada shirochan, michan, nakachan juga" kubaca satu persatu nama kelinci yang terdapat dimasing masing kalung.

Sepertinya aku akan betah disini.

Yesung POV end

Sementara itu, diluar kandang kelinci tampak seorang pria dengan kamera menggantung dilehernya tengah memperhatikan hal yang terjadi didalam kandang.

Namja itu berjalan kearah kandang dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau suka kelinci?" Tanya namja itu pada Yesung.

Dengan wajah yang terkejut Yesung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"I... iya" jawab Yesung gugup.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 2-3, ketua klub fotografi. Namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"A... aku Kim Yesung kelas 2-2" Jawab Yesung.

"Kau mau jadi modelku untuk buletin kali ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kenapa aku? Aku tak bisa" tanya Yesung balik.

"Aku ingin memasang fotomu yang sedang tersenyum, wajahmu manis sekali saat tersenyum" jelas Kyuhyun tak melepas senyum cerah dari wajahnya.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

'Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan senyumku manis' batin Yesung sambil masih terdiam.

"Aku tak bisa" ucap Yesung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak bisa tersenyum ketika sedang gugup?".

"Ya, seperti itulah. Apalagi tersenyum didepan kamera" jawab Yesung masih sambil menggendong uchan.

"Hmmm... tapi aku tetap ingin memotretmu. Jangan berkata tak bisa, aku akan membantumu agar bisa tersenyum manis" ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati. Tak lupa senyum secerah matahari ia tampilkan, sehingga membuat seorang Kim Yesung terpana.

_KyuSung_

Keesokan harinya Yesung bermaksud keruang klub fotografi untuk menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar kau sedang mencari model untuk kau foto, aku bersedia jadi modelmu' Terdengar suara yeoja ketika Yesung sampai di depan ruang klub fotografi.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya calon model" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya si yeoja yang ternyata bernama Seohyun tak terima.

"Dia seorang namja manis yang sangat suka kelinci" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Permisi" ucap Yesung ketika memasuki ruang klub fotografi.

"Hai Yesung! Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik jadi modelku?" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Ayo ketempat Uchan dulu". Sebelum Yesung sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu menggandeng Yesung dan mengajaknya kekandang kelinci belakang sekolah.

Sedangkan Seohyun masih berdiri di dalam ruang klub fotografi. Dia sangat marah karena diabaikan dan ditolak oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau Kim Yesung" desis Seohyun marah.

_KyuSung_

"Maaf, aku tak bisa jadi modelmu" ucap Yesung setibanya di kandang kelinci.

"Apa kau menolak tawaranku? Ayolah jadilah modelku, aku akan membantumu agar bisa tersenyum manis seperti kemarin" tawar Kyuhyun sambil engangkat dua jarinya.

"Emmm.. baiklah" jawab Yesung setelah sedikit mempertimbangkan.

"Cha.. kau akan kupotret langsung agar kau terbiasa" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempersiapkan kamera.

"Ya, gendong kelincinya. Santai saja senyumnya" instruksi Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya menurut dengan yang diinstruksikan Kyuhyun.

Diluar kandang kelinci nampak Seohyun yang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tampak seringai menyebalkan tercetak diwajahnya. Sepertinya dia memiliki rencana jahat.

_KyuSung_

Pagi ini Yesung berjalan dikoridor sekolah masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai didepan mading sekolah. Banyak murid yang bergerumbul disitu.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilohat teman-temannya, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk melihat mading juga. Murid-murid yang melihat Yesung mendekatpun langsung memberi jalan untuk Yesung. Yesung terdiam membeku ketika melihat foto yang tertempel di mading. Itu fotonya yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan sambil menggendong seekor kelinci. Di foto tersebut juga terdapat tulisan 'Sosok asli si penyiksa kelinci'.

"Wahhh... tak kusangka, ternyata Kim Yesung orang yang mengerikan. Bahkan dia tega menyakiti hewan selucu itu" komentar Seohyun memprovokasi.

"Iya, menyeramkan sekali dia" celetuk siswa lainnya.

Komentar pedas saling menyahuti hingga membuat Yesung hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.

"Bu...bukan aku" ucap yesung membela diri, namun tak dianggap oleh murid yang ada disana.

Sementara Seohyun merasa senang dengan keadaan ini, ia tersenyum menang.

Kyuhyun yang lewat di koridor dekat madingpun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yesung" gumam Kyuhyun.

Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah mading dan segera mencopot foto Yesung yang tertempel.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan ini, seenaknya mencoret coret foto orang lain. Jika kalian berbuat macam-macam lagi, kalian tak akan kumaafkan" marah Kyuhyun sambilemandang tajam murid-murid yang ada disitu.

"I... itu karena wajah Yesung yang sangat menyeramkan" Bela Seohyun memberanikan diri.

"Coba lihat wajah kelinci ini, apa ini tampang makhluk yang teraniaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan foto.

"Eh, kelinci kan binatang yang sangat penakut" celetuk Ryeowook yang ada disitu.

"Berarti Yesung tidak menyiksa kelinci itu" tambah Eunhyuk.

Komentar positifpun mulai bermunculan, membuat Yesung dapat bernafas lega.

"Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarika tangan Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, karena hasil foto jepretanku kau jadi susah" ucap Kyuhyun setibanya didepan kelas Yesung.

"Tidak, itu salahku karena wajahku menyeramkan" ujar Yesung sedikit panik.

"Terimaksih karena telah membelaku" sambung Yesung dengan perasaan senang.

"Tidak masalah. Masuklah, sebentar lagi bel" suruh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

_KyuSung_

Yesung Pov

Aku ingin sekali dapat tersenyum dengan normal seperti orang orang. Atau setidaknya aku dapat tersenyum didepan Kyuhyun. Aku harus berhenti bersikap pesimis. Aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi.

"Kyuhyun" panggilku ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian ditaman belakang sekolah.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku.

"Apa kau masih ingin memotretku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, ayo ketempat biasa" yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalsh kandang kelinci, karena aku dan Kyuhyun biasanya bertemu disana.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengotak atik kameranya. Sedangkan aku hanya melihatnya sambil menggendong uchan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengarahkan kameranya padaku, tentu saja aku kaget.

"Masih gugup? Padahalkan kita sudah berteman".

Rasanya dadaku sakit ketika Kyuhyun berkata kita berteman. Aku senang mendengarnya bicara seperti itu, tapi jauh didalam hatiku aku merasa kecewa.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam. Apa wajahku sejelek itu?. Aku menjadi gugup bukan karena kamera, tapi karena Kyuhyun yang menatapku tajam. Aku suka padanya

"Wah, waktu istirahat telah habis" aku tersentak kaget saat jarakku dan Kyuhyun menjadi dekat.

"Maaf, aku masih belum bisa tersenyum" maafku penuh sesal.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan" jawab Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh ingin berubah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berpikir seperti ini 'aku bisa, aku pasti bisa' Pasti kau akan mampu melakukannya" saran Kyuhyun.

"Iya, terimakasih".

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuatku bertekad untuk berjuang terus. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa meraih persahabatan maupun cinta. Aku akan berjuang.

_KyuSung_

Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari teman.

"Ryeowook-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi, aku sering bermain dengan kelinci. Mereka lucu sekali..Lalian mau juga bermain dengan mereka?" Tanyaku pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, boleh" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Nanti kami akan mampir ke kandang kelinci" sambung Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih" ucapku pada mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

Strategi pertama berhasil.

Aku harus cepat-cepat kekandang untuk bersih-bersih.

Pintu kandangnya terbuka, perasaanku jadi tak enak. Aku semakin terkejut saat masuk kedalam kandang. Aku melihat keadaan kandang yang benar-benar kacau. Sampah ada dimana-mana.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyaku pada kelinci-kelinci yang berada dipojok kandang. Aku melihat tak ada uchan disana. Uchan menghilang.

"Kenapa kandangnya seperti ini?" Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara, ternyata disana ada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Wahh, ternyata Kim Yesung memang suka menganiaya binatang" ucap Seohyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kandang.

"Bu... bukan" sangkalku.

"Apanya yang bukan? Sudah jelas ada buktinya". Kenapa Yeoja ini menyudutkanku?.

Saat ini yang paling kucemaskan adalah uchan. Dia hilang. Aku harus segera mencarinya.

"Ayo katakan yang ingin kau katakan" Yeoja itu benar benar.

Tiba-tiba saja suaraku tak bisa keluar. Apa aku tak bisa berubah. Sekelebat bayangan Kyuhyun yang memberikan semangat muncul dipikiranku. Ya, aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa.

"Uchan, kelincinya hilang. Kumohon bantu aku mencarinya. Dia terluka, masih belum sembuh. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa" pintaku dengan sepenuh hati

"Baik, Ayo kita cari sama-sama" ujar Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Kamipun berpencar agar lebih cepat menemukan uchan.

Yesung Pov end

'Brukk'

Karena terlalu panik, tak sengaja Yesung menabrak Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Uchan menghilang" jawab Yesung panik.

"Ayo kita cari sama-sama" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Yesung.

Mereka mencari uchan bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Yesung!" Teriak Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Kyuhyunpun berlari kearah Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Seohyun berada.

"Kelincinya ada diatas batu ditengah kolam ikan, kalau kita dekati dia langsung bersikap galak" jelas Eunhyuk.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Yesung langsung masuk kedalam kolam ikan yang kedalamannya tigapuluh cm.

"Yesung!" Teriak Kyuhyun, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Yesung.

"Uchan, ayo kesini" ucap Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil uchan. Sedangkan uchan dengan semangat melompat kearah Yesung.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis saat uchan dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf merepotkan, terimakasih telah membantuku untuk mencari uchan" kata Yesung pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Tidak merepotkan kok" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya kami telah salah paham padamu, maaf telah menuduhmu macam macam" sesal Ryeowook.

Sementara Seohyun hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Kalian mau jadi temanku?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk kompak.

"Terimakasih" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun pun tak melewatkan momen ini. Dengan sigap ia segera memfoto Yesung yang tengah tersenyum manis.

_KyuSung_

Berkat foto yang diambil Kyuhyun, kini image Yesung sebagai orang yang menakutkan sudah terhapus.

Tiba-tiba saja Seohyun menghampiri Yesung saat jam istirahat dan didalam kelas tak banyak orang.

"Karena Kyuhyun lebih memilihmu, aku jadi sangat kesal. Tapi senyummu memang lebih manis dariku walaupun kau namja. Maafkan aku soal potret dan kandang kelinci itu" ucap Seohyun. Sedangkan Yesung masih terdiam memproses setiap kata yang Seohyun ucapkan.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita tak musuhan lagi" tambah seohyun sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Tentu" jawab Yesung menjabat tangan Seohyun, tak lupa senyum manis ia tampilkan.

"Aigoo.. gwiyowo" ucap Seohyun sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas.

"Ya, appo" protes Yesung sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Seohyun dari pipinya.

Kehidupan sekolah Yesung kini telah berubah lebih baik. Dulu ia tak punya teman, sekarang Yesung dikelilingi oleh banyak teman.

"Yesung ayo pulang bersama" ajak Ryeowook.

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" tolak Yesung.

"Pasti pangeranmu, Kyuhyun kan?. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, bye~"

Sedangkan Yesung kini mukanya memerah karena digoda Ryeowook.

_KyuSung_

Dengan perlahan Yesung masuk kedalam kandang. Didalam kandang sudah ada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyesal memuat fotomu dibuletin. Pasti sekarang ada namja atau yeoja yang juga tertarik padamu sama sepertiku" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ucapan Kyuhyun mwmbuat jantung Yesung berdetak lebih cepat.

"Eh, tapi kita kan teman?" Tanya Yesung, tampak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang chubby.

"Iya, dan aku bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku saat kau sudah punya teman disini. Sejak pertama kali melihat senyummu, aku memyukaimu. Saranghae Yesung-ah". Tentu saja pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun membuat Yesung merasa bahagia.

"Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Yesung mengangguk malu-malu sebagai jawabannya.

Langsung saja Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan senyum yang lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Gomawo Yesung-ah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

-END-

Fiuhhh.. akhirnya selesai juga...

Annyeong!~ aku newbie disini.

Oh iya, ini ff remake dari komik karya Morie Mako dengan judul NG SMILE.

Bagaimana menurut kalian?


End file.
